A Returned Love
by ewwsoup
Summary: It's the year 2011 and Keely is having a hard day when that night she sees Phil at her front door. What kind of 'adventures' will Phil bring from the future?
1. In The Future

"In the future, will you wait for me?" asked the thrilled yet distressed blonde.

"Really, cause, then you'd be really, really old." The blonde gave him a small look, "But, that shouldn't matter. Thank you 'Pepper'"

"Thank you 'Salt'"

She gave him one final kiss of goodbye, and watched the overjoyed boy walk out of the room. He left on his family's time machine to his true time in 2121. As holding the salt shaker, which lacked of a partner pepper shaker, he reminisces of all the times he had had with the beautiful girl. And he thinks about how much he misses her and would love her forever.

Keely fiddled with the pepper shaker from years before in her hands while sitting on her living room couch. She usually reserved the shaker up on her fireplace mantel. She often played with the shaker at many times. She was disgusted with herself for still loving Phil, the man that she will never meet again. Keely always imagined what it would be like if he stayed with her in her present instead of going back to his. She imagined god and bad things. Sometimes she would imagine him staying with her and them getting married at the perfect wedding and having a family. Other times she would imagine that if he stayed they would break up and not be friends.

This morning when Keely woke up, she felt today was going to be a faultless day. She was wrong. She got dressed and walked down the city streets to a near coffee shop. She ordered her usual frosty mocha and walked downhill to the studio to get ready to do the noon news report. While walking at a fast pace her heel broke off of her right shoe. She was forced to take of both of her shoes and walk barefoot being aware of what she stepped on. Unfortunately, it had rained early in the morning and because of the cool weather, there were still puddles of filthy water everywhere on the ground.

With her feet soaking wet she walked into her studio rushing because she new she felt a little late. She looked up and realized that there weren't any studio employees. She went into the main office and still no one was there. She then went into her bosses office, happily she saw her boss sitting at his desk. "Well, you finally decided to show up today I see." He said to her. "Mr. Ways, I'm sorry that I'm five minutes late, but why aren't there any crew members in the studio?" Keely asked.

"What do you mean why? They're all out eating. It's their lunch hour."

"But, the people need their news. Why aren't we doing the news today?"

"We did already, you missed it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Teslow, you are an hour late."

"Wha-"

"It's twelve forty-five Miss Teslow." He interrupted. "You missed reporting the news for the third time this month. I'm going to have to let you go."

Keely almost burst into tear right there. This was her dream job and she got fired. She could have sworn that it was only eleven. But she could trust any clock anymore. In watches she would forget to rewind it, or in clocks she would forget to change the battery, and the power would go out at her house sometimes. "Mr. Ways, I swear I-"

"Miss Teslow, please gather your things in your office tomorrow and leave now."

Keely turned around and slinked back into the studio. She stared at the desk that she would always broadcast her report. A janitor was sweeping almost nothing over in the corner. He looked up at her but his eyes were hidden in a shadow. By now Keely was in tears, and the janitor gave her a sweet smile that said "I'm really sorry."

Keely walked home still barefoot. She put her broken shoes back on and went into a small boutique to get a new pair of shoes. And she threw away her old shoes in a trash can on the side of the sidewalk, and continued her way home. She tripped over a crack in the cement. Her items fell out of her tote. A man with a hat came and helped her pick up what fell out. Keely looked at him and thanked him but he hid his face from her and seemed to disguise his voice. When she arrived home she sulked for a while then got some food because she just realized that she didn't get any lunch.

Keely sat playing with the pepper shaker that night at about nine o'clock, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She got up to open the door. It was a man with a bouquet of flowers. "Uh, hi, may I help you?"

The man asked, "May I come in to talk to you for a second?"

Keely let him in cautiously, but felt as though she could trust in him. "Who are you?"

The face of the man was revealed in the lighting in the house. "Keely."


	2. Standing Stunned

Keely stood there stunned. Her heart skipped many beats. She almost fainted from disbelief. She threw her arms around the man and squeezed him with all her might without killing him.

"Keely, I came back for you." He said.

"Phil, I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you!"

"I know, but I just had to see you again." Phil said.

"Your choice of words makes it sound like your going to go back to the future soon." Keely said unhappily.

"No never. Do you know how hard it was without you?" Phil asked still embraced.

Keely changed the subject, "How did you know where I lived?"

Phil chuckled a little, "Call me a stalker," He let go unwillingly from Keely, "But I came to this time yesterday morning and I knew you worked at the local news station because I saw the news yesterday at noon. So today I went to the stationed and disguised myself as a janitor and was waiting to see you. When you never came in to do your report, my heart sunk into my stomach. But I decided maybe you would be there later, plus they thought I was actually so I had to stay there anyways to clean up. I saw you walk in hurriedly and when you were in your boss's office I just had to listen but I couldn't listen anymore when Mr. Ways fired you. It was too hard for me, and I figured you'd be coming out soon so I had to keep my cover and keep on sweeping."

"That was you?" Keely was awfully confused and thought about if the janitor resembled Phil.

"Yes, and then when you were walking down the street and you tripped, I had to help you out. But I followed you to your house, then went to my newly rented apartment and cleaned up to come and see you."

Keely threw her arms around him again and started crying, "I'm glad you're a stalker Phil."

After standing there hugging for several minutes. Keely pulled away with tears still racing down her face. Phil wiped her tears away with his thumb. "So, this is your house." Phil said while looking at his surroundings. "Yep, my mom bought it for me after graduating from collage." Keely replied looking with him. "So you mentioned that you have an apartment?" Yes, it's not that great. It's actually rather revolting. My parents didn't want me to come here but I didn't care because I've been out of the house for four year now, hell I should be able to do what I want. And money is worth less in the future considering our-" Phil stopped in mid sentence, "your not supposed to find out about that for another 115 years." Phil and Keely laughed lightly at this. Keely lead Phil into the living room to sit down and talk.

Keely sat on the couch and Phil sat in the armchair. He sank in the seat relived to be in a comfortable seat. "I've been either walking or driving all day; it's good to be able to sit down." Phil explored around the room with his eyes from the seat. He noticed that on the mantel was the pepper shaker from five years ago. "You still have that?" asked Phil pointing at the shaker. "Yep, still have it after so long." Keely answered.

"It hasn't been that long, only five years."

The way Phil said that sentence almost tore Keely's heart out. She had missed him so much for all of those five years. She felt stupid for missing him so much now.

"So do you have a boyfriend now?" Phil asked trying to not sound too curious. Keely had a slight smile because at least he was wondering about her relations with other men. "I had a boyfriend during collage but... things didn't... work out so well."

"Oh, I see. Hey, let's go do something. Let's go out to get your mind off of your nonexistent job now." Keely laughed at this small joke and stood up to get her purse to walk with Phil to a near restaurant.


	3. Peacful Time

Phil and Keely walk to a restaurant called The Traveling Eagle. Keely and Phil went over what happened over the past years since seeing each other last. "Why didn't your parents want you to come back to the past?" Keely asked while taking a bite of her steak. Phil swallowed his sip of water hard when she asked this. "Uh, they," He started, "Just the usual, they didn't want me to go to the past because I might drastically change something." Phil lied threw his teeth. But he knew this wasn't the right time to tell her what was really going on. "But it doesn't matter. I'll pick up the check, ok?" Phil told Keely. "No, I can't let you, your my guest sort of." Keely protested.

"I insist, you've had a hard day. Let me pay."

When the check came by Phil left the money and asked Keely if she wanted to leave.

Keely and Phil then walked to the park reminiscing about when they were younger. They walked to a small pond and watched a bird bath in the water.

"Phil?"

"Yes Keely?"

"What would have happened if you stayed in the present and never went back to the future?"

Phil choked a little again, "Well, we would still be best friends, and hopefully we would have continued dating."

"What do you mean by hopefully?"

"Well, things happen between couples, like you said, it didn't work out with that one guy from collage."

"Oh, yea..."

"Keely?"

"Yes Phil?"

"How would you feel if we continued from where we left off from when I left?"

Keely felt warm inside and wanted to scream out yes but she needed to stay cool. "I would love too." She said smiling.

Phil beamed. He had all the wanting to just dance wild and crazy with his excitement, but didn't want to humiliate himself. Phil took Keely's hand in his instead and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

When they got back to Keely's house Keely went to take her shoes off. "Well, I should probably head back to the apartment." Phil said as inching toward the door. Keely jumped in front of him, "No, no, no. You said that your apartment was disgusting. I won't have that! You're staying here tonight."

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose on you."

"How are you imposing, you came back to the past to see me. And also we're dating again. Just stay for tonight at least. You can't just leave me again after leaving me for five years."

"I guess your going to be one of those clingy girlfriends now that never leave there boyfriends out of their sight." Phil laughed.

"Phil!" Keely gave Phil a stern look.

"Keely, I understand, but believe me, I'm not going to leave you again. I'm not going back to the future."

"Please Phil? Just at least just for tonight. It would just make me feel better."

Phil pulled Keely into his arms and kissed her again on the forehead. "Fine, if you insist."

"I insist! I insist! You can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you Keely. Yu have no idea how gross that apartment is."

"I could only imagine, I'm going to go set up the bed in the guest room, you can just wait down here or something." Keely walked up the stairs and turned down the hall.

Phil walked into the living room and looked at the pepper shaker without a salt shaker. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the missing salt shaker. He placed it next to the pepper shaker and sat on the couch. He looked at the shakers and thought about their significance."

Keely returned down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch. "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face like your thinking about something."

"I do? Oh, nothing, never mind."

"How's Pim? You haven't talked about her all night."

Phil turned to Keely and held her hands, "Pim... died... Someone killed her when she was at that mall with her friend; you know the mall I showed you with the virtual-goggles?"

"Yea I know. Did anyone find out who killed her?"

Phil eyes were glassy, "Yes. But he never served his punishment."

Keely gave Phil a hug for comfort. Phil hugged back and took in deep breaths.

"She got in a fight with the killer while he was in line and taking forever at the food court. One thing had lead to another and he took her by the arm and took her to a small room and raped her. Then he strangled her to death." Phil continued.

Keely had tears coming down her face. She could feel Phil's tears soaking through her blouse on her shoulder. She gave him a squeeze. Before he pulled away from the hug her cleared his tears and tried to seem like he never lost a tear even though he knew that Keely knew that he cried. "How are your parents about this?" Keely asked holding Phil's hands.

"Mom shut herself in hers and dads room for about a week. I think my dad cried along with her when I wasn't around."

"I'm so sorry Phil."

"My mom almost took a time machine and went back in time to keep her safe. But the laws of time travel wouldn't let her."

"I'm really sorry Phil. That's terrible."

"It's not like you could have done anything." Phil gave another hug to Keely.

"You know what? Lets watch some TV to get your mind off of unhappy things, ok?"

Phil smiled, I would love that.

They turned on the TV and started watching the old sitcom "10 Items Or Less". Keely fell asleep on Phil's shoulder as Phil laughed at what people from the year 2006 thought was funny because it was so stupid.


	4. A Surprising Surprise

Phil gently moved Keely's head off of his shoulder and laid it on a couch pillow. He grabbed a blanket that was hung over the side of the couch and draped over the sleepy body. Phil leaned over to give a light kiss to Keely. Phil walked into the guest room that Keely had set up for him. When he got in there he took off his dated shoes and socks and sat on the bed. He thought the bed was comfortable, but not as comfortable as the one back at home. He went back to the front door to get his jacket. He brought it back to his guest room and pulled out his wizard and dialed a number.

By this time Keely had woken up and looked to see what time it was. "Aww, that's so sweet that Phil put a blanket over me." Keely stood up and folded the blanket and placed it back on the arm of the couch. She decided that she was going to go see if Phil had gone to bed. Before she reached Phil's door she heard voices coming from the room. She heard Phil's and another woman's. She couldn't tell who the woman was or what they were saying to each other so Keely walked closer to the door. Now she could hear part of their conversation:

Phil: What's going on back there?

Woman: Eh, nothing really. Chris is really missing you.

Phil: Can I talk to him?

Chris (Probably about 2 year old): Hi daddy!

"Daddy?" Keely comment to herself under her breath in shock.

Phil: Hey Chris, how are you doing?

Chris: I'm good!

Phil: That's good. Have you been taking care of your mommy while I was gone?

Chris: Yeees.

Phil: Well that's good. Can I talk to Mommy now?

"Mommy?" Keely was still very confused.

Chris: Yes daddy. But when are you coming home?

Phil: Chris I promise-

This was all Keely needed to hear. She walked to her room quietly and shut the door. Keely was almost in tears finding out that he had a child that he never told her about. "And who was that woman, his wife?" Keely asked herself. Keely was furious. "How could he ask me to start from where we left off if he has a wife and a son?" Keely tried to stop thinking about the revealing conversation that she heard earlier and went to bed.

In the morning, when Phil woke up he waked into the kitchen finding Keely cooking breakfast. "What are you making?" He asked trying to wrap his arms around Keely's waist. She quickly shifted to get his hands off. "What's wrong?" He asked reacting to her rejection. Keely didn't answer and took the pan with her to the island in the middle of the kitchen and spooned out a serving off scrambled eggs onto her plate and then Phil's. "Keely?" Phil asked in concern "What's going on?" Still no answer. Phil decided she probably wasn't going to answer. So he took his plate into the dinning room and sat at the table and ate slowly. Keely soon came in with her plate and stabbed the eggs with her fork as she ate. "Hey, slow down there. What did the chickens ever do to you?" Phil joked. Keely gave him a stern look. Phil cleared his throat out of embarrassment. The rest of the meal was quiet and awkward for Phil. Keely would give Phil nasty glares. After Phil was done he took his plate into the kitchen and washed the remaining food on it and placed it into the dishwasher. Keely followed with her empty plate. Keely didn't make eye contact until Phil grabbed her hands. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like you're a little two year old that I just took a lollypop from?" Phil asked sternly.

"You would know about two year olds wouldn't you?" Keely replied coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't please- Oh…"

"Uh yea! I can't believe you! You have a so and don't tell me about him? And also you don't tell me about the wife? And you want to 'start from where we left off'? What the hell is your problem?" Keely yelled in irritation.

"Look Keely-"

"Don't 'look Keely' me! You're using me to cheat on your wife and I'm not going-"

"Keely! I-"

"Phil! No! I'm not going to sleep with you just because you're not getting enough from your wife!"

"Keely, listen to me-"

"I won't-"

Phil pulled Keely closer and gave her a kiss to shut her up for a few seconds. "Keely, I'm not married." he said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you are. I heard you talking to her on the wizard."

"Keely, I need to tell you some things that I wasn't completely honest to you about."

"Damn right!"

Phil pulled Keely into the living room and sat her down on the couch next to him. "Keely I'm not married and I never was, but I do have a son."

"I heard. But how come you have a son?"

Phil stiffened a little thinking about when he lied to her at the restaurant, "Well, when I was at a club in the year 2123 I got drunk, really drunk. And I met this girl, who was drunk too. We had sex and she got pregnant. When her father found out she told her that she had to marry me because it was the…. religion you're not supposed to know about, faith. But I would have married her because of Chris, but she told me that she had a boyfriend that she was serious about and they had already been dating for a year and now four. So she told me that I didn't have to worry about it. We share custody of Chris, and right now he's at his mother's house because I didn't want to freak you out with me bringing my son over."

Keely understood a little more now, but was still confused. "Why did you come here anyways?"

Phil became nervous again, "Because, I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a while."

Keely almost started to cry, "So, I guess you'll have to go back soon I guess." she said trying to hold back the tears while looking at her hands still holding Phil's. Keely stood up and started to walk to the bathroom hurriedly to cry and then console herself.

Phil stood up and tried to stop her to continue explaining, but she was in the bathroom with the door locked before he could grab her. Phil stood outside the door, "Keely, please come out. I haven't finished."

Keely cried hard but quietly behind the door. Phil squatted and sat against the door on the ground. Keely did the same. "What…. else do you… have to say…" She asked between gasps for air from sobbing.

"I don't have to go back."

"What? What are you talking about? ... Of course you do, you have a child!"

"I can stay as long as I want. I never have to go back."

"So you're just going to leave your kid there with his mother, when he misses you so much?"

"Keely it's hard to explain, but if I travel to the right time, I will be able to go back to right after he and I had the conversation on the phone." Keely settled down a little, "By the way, how far did you hear our conversation?"

"I stopped listening when Chris asked you….. When you were coming home…" Keely started to cry again.

"You didn't hear anything else after that?"

"No."

"Well if you listen I told him in five minutes."

There was silence between the two for a few minutes. Keely spoke up, "You need to go home now."

"What? But Keely-"

"Phil," she opened the door, "you need to go see your son. And live with him."

"I will when I decide to go back and I will go back to five minutes after I hung up with him on the phone."

"But Phil, what about right now? He's sitting there upset because you never came home five minutes after you hung up."

"Keely, if you haven't noticed its 2011, not 2116. This won't happen for another 100 years." Phil gave Keely a hug. Keely squeezed him back while still sniffling on his shoulder. Phil rested his head on top of hers, "It's ok, and I'm not going anywhere, not without you."


	5. A New Founding

Sex scene but not graphic at all. That's why it is still rated T. I'm sorry if it offends you. And thank you for the awesome 3 reviews. I'm happy because this is the first fan-fic I have ever written. I'm glad you all enjoy it. The song is 'She's Everything' from Brad Paisley. I personally don't like the song but I thought the lyrics were appropriate.

Keely pulled away from Phil and wiped her tears away. "I'm going to go get dressed for the day now." "Ok, you go do that." Phil said as he gave her a quick kiss.

From behind the closed door of Keely's bedroom she asked, "What do you want to do today?'

"I'm not sure," Phil answered, "What do you people have at this point in time?" He asked while taping his fingers on the wall next to the closed door.

"Want to go see a movie?"

Phil despised her suggestion with all of the boringness of movies in the 21st century. But he agreed. After they had breakfast, they grabbed their coats and walked out the door. Phil took his keys out of his jacket pocket, "Here, I'll drive."

"No, you're my guest."

"Notice how you always use that excuse?" Phil laughed.

"Anyways, you don't know where it is."

"You can give me directions."

"I don't want to be a backseat driver."

"It's fine after I started driving my mom would always bug me about what to do correctly in a car. I don't care, so I'm driving."

Phil regretted offering to drive. The whole drive there Keely kept bugging him to look out at the cars, "PHIL! This isn't as easy as it was in 2116! Look out!" she would say. When they got to the movie theater, Phil bought Keely a large soda and medium popcorn while she went into the bathroom to 'fix her face'.

Phil and Keely were in the back of the theater, but they pretty much had the theater to themselves, except the sexually active couple in the front row. They were making out when they walked into the theater and didn't release from each other when they sat down and put their drinks in the cup holders. Keely tried to pay no attention to them and Phil pretended not to even become aware of them. The movie overall was boring and distasteful. It was a comedy; it starred Luke Wilson and was the stupidest movie they had seen. But Luke Wilson did a good job trying to hold the movie together.

It was around six when they got back home, they had stopped for dinner at a sushi bar. "Hey Phil. I feel like getting in the hot tub, do you want to join me?"

Phil hesitated just a little, but settled. After getting his swim suit on, witch took seconds with the help of his wizard. He sat in the hot tube. The water bubbled around him as the hot water helped him relax from the stress he had brought from home. Soon later Keely came out in her favorite orange and pink polka-dotted bikini. Phil admired her tan and the slimness of her body. Keely turned on the radio and stepped into the hot tub.

**She's a yellow pair of ****running****shoes****  
A holey pair of ****jeans****  
She looks great in cheap ****sunglasses****  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody**

They sat there for minutes still reminiscing about old times. Phil moved over to Keely, "What was up with those two at the movies?"

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving**

"Who? Oh, the two teenagers?"

"Yea, I don't remember having kissing anyone that long, or that hard."

"Yea, I know what you mean."

The conversation fell silent until Phil spoke up. "Our kiss wasn't even like that, and I remember it to be pretty hot."

Keely blushed and laughed a little, "You thought that was hot? I thought you would think that having sex with that other woman would be hotter."

"Hey! That's not fair; I was drunk and didn't even know that I had even said hi to her."

**And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me**

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

They laughed together. "So you don't even remember having sex?"

"No, not at all, but I woke up naked next to a sleeping naked woman. And Chris had my DNA so I figure I did."

"Well that sucks, I'm glad I remember-" Keely stopped because she started thinking about her first time. It was with her boyfriend. He abused her often but she actually wanted that until he got really excited. He cuffed her to her bed and wouldn't stop until he was FULLY satisfied. After around the second or third time of the sensations she started to hurt and he wouldn't stop even though she cried. She remembered the bruises she found on herself. The only good memory from that were the good sensations she felt.

"Keely?"

**She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing**

**And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me**

"Yes, Phil?"

"How bout we try?"

Keely was a little shocked and still scared about what had happened the last time. But she knew that Phil wouldn't do that to her.

Keely turned to Phil and kissed him lightly. Phil kissed back but passionately and Keely didn't object. They slowly removed each others suits without unlocking. Easily and slowly Phil entered Keely's body and they found a beat in the music that they moved with…

**She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for**

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me


	6. A Surprise To Come

When the heat between the two died down they relaxed. Phil encircled Keely in his arms, holding her tight. "That was, beautiful." Keely said.

"Amazing" Phil agreed.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you, too." Phil kissed Keely on her forehead.

They grabbed a towel and wrapped it around themselves. Phil went and took a shower in his bathroom while Keely took one in hers. She then put on silk pajamas and jumped on her bed. She dug her head in her pillows thinking of what had just happened. What she just experienced. The magnificence of it all made her happy. She heard Phil open the door from the guest bathroom and was walking down to his room. "Phil?"

"Yes, Keely?" Phil asked as he turned to walk closer to her door to hear her.

"Will you sleep in here tonight?"

Phil was happy to hear her ask this. "Sure Keels. Let me just get some clothes on then I'll be right there." Phil turned back and walked to his room to change. His hair was wet and curly. He ran his fingers through it so it didn't look too bad.

After changing he walked into Keely's bedroom and closed the door. He jumped on the bed next to her. Keely wrapped her arm around him and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back ever so delicately. They continued until Keely grew tired and fell asleep. Phil turned off the lights and pulled the cover over her and him. He put his arm over Keely. He couldn't sleep because he was overjoyed to feel Keely breast in his arms. It made him happy and complete. He fell asleep an hour later. When he woke up he was proud to see that he remembered exactly what had happened last night. He got up and took a quick morning shower though it was noon. He got dressed and prepared lunch for Keely. It was somewhat difficult because he told himself he wasn't going to use the wizard. But he got it. And made Keely a ham and cheese sub.

He called his former lover to check up on his son.

Phil: Hey Chris. How is everything going?

Chris: I'm good. And mamma I good too!

Phil: That's excellent to hear.

Chris: Daddy?

Phil: Yes Chris?

Chris: When are you going to bring me a second mommy?

Phil: Are you trying to say that you don't like your mommy right now?

Chris: No! It's just that you keep on talking about her. I want to meet her.

Phil: You do know that if you meet her she may not be your new mommy.

Chris: I know daddy. I just want to know who she is.

Phil: Chris all you need to know is that she's beautiful.

Keely walked into the kitchen wrapping a robe around her.

Phil: Hey Chris! Do you want to talk to her? She's right here.

Phil handed Keely the wizard and mouthed to her that it was Chris. Keely looked at the wizard and spoke into it.

Keely: Uh, hello Chris.

Chris: Hi!

Keely: Tell me Chris, how old are you?

Chris: I'm two.

Keely: Two? Already? Wow! I'm impressed.

Chris: Yep! And Mommy says that I'll be three next month!

Keely: Wow! Are you excited? What do you think your going to get for your birthday?

Phil took the wizard out of her hand while Chris was saying "Another mom-"

Phil: Ok. Chris. We have to go ok?

Chris: Ok daddy! I love you!

Phil Smiled: I love you, too.

Phil hung up the wizard and placed it in his back pocket.

"Why did you not let me hear what he was getting?" Keely asked.

Phil hesitated. "Uh, because he, uh-"

"Oh, I get it! It's something that I'm 'not supposed to know about for another 26 years'. I get it." Keely said with her fingers forming quote marks.

"Yea, that's it!" Phil said with a sigh of relief, "I made lunch for you."

"Aw. Thank you Phil!" She said as she gave Phil a quick peck. She sat down and ate her sub. "So, what did you think about last night?" Phil asked, slightly nervous because mentally it was his first time because he didn't remember the other time.

Keely swallowed her food and said, "You couldn't have been better!" He smiled and embraced her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "What do you want to do today?" Keely asked. I have some errands to run. So I'll be out for the day."

"Great! I'll go with you!"

"No!" Phil said quickly. "You- you- you can't."

Keely was perplexed. "Ok, then. I'll just stay in and watch TV."

"But, let's go out to dinner tonight ok?"

"Ok! When?"

"I'll comeback to pick you up at about 7."

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"Good."

Phil left the house and Keely finished her lunch and took a shower. She then went on the computer to surf the internet.

Meanwhile, Phil drove down to the restaurant Don Marianas. He ordered the special desert and they told him all he needed to do was provide the ring.


	7. Old Friend

**I'm really sorry about the confusion about the year thing. Phil's year that he came from is 2126 not 2116. I'm sorry. But it is supposed to be 2011 in Keely's time. **

**Spoiler: New Character! Well two but on is unimportant. The other will change the plot up a little. You'll see. Next chapter coming soon. I'm just too tired to write anymore. 2:17am Woot!**

Phil then drove to a jewelry store on 12th Street. As he walked in there was another couple trying to pick out their wedding rings. They were an older couple. The man in his thirties, and the woman in her late twenties. The man had his arm around the woman's waist as he looked with her at what she wanted to put on her finger on top of the engagement ring. Phil looked at the rings with diamonds and pink sapphires. He knew Keely liked pink sapphires, and he knew every girl liked diamonds, even though they are worthless in the future. He'll just have to buy her another later.

"May I help you sir?"

Phil was startled from lost thought, "Uh, yes, I'd like to buy a ring. I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me."

"Oh yes sir! Let me show you over here!" He motioned Phil to come look at a second display case.

Phil opened the car door and jumped in. He was as excited as ever. He could feel the ring box in his pocket.

Keely called her friend Isabelle and invited her to get coffee. She walked down to the coffee shop and met up with her.

"So, what has happened over the last week?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, and old flame have grown."

"Oh! Who is it? Is it Ben? I knew it! When you left the alter you still wanted him! I knew it, I knew it!" Isabelle was proud of herself for thinking that was the answer.

"Actually, no, it's a friend from high school."

"Oh, did he go to our collage?"

"No, he left before high school ended."

"Damn, I wanted to know him. Well how big has that flame grown?"

"Pretty big." she said while looking at her hands.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant. The only reason why a woman would say 'Pretty big'"

"No! I'm not pregnant! At least…. I don't think I am."

"You had sex with him? When?"

"Last night."

"What happened?" Isabelle was looking for deep details.

"Well first, his name is Phil. And we were in the hot tub talking and we started kissing and made love." Keely smiled.

"Oh my god! That's great! But why do you say you aren't sure if your pregnant or not?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"Oh, don't worry. No one ever gets pregnant from the first sex with someone new!"

"Well, he got another woman pregnant once."

"Oh! Keely got a bad boy!" She teased.

"Well-" Keely was interrupted by the sight of her ex-lover, Ben. "Well speak of the devil."

"What?" Isabelle turned in her chair to see him, too. He spotted the two ladies inside and opened the door. "Keely!" He opened his arms in a hug. Keely hesitated. "Ben!" she hugged him back.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, just fine."

"You look great! It's a shame we never got married. I would have loved to wake up to this face every morning." He said tickling Keely's chin. Keely moved her chin away.

"Shameful isn't it."

"'Tis very. I'm sure the man you're with now isn't at all as much nice to you."

"He is and he also doesn't sleep with other women."

"Why, whatever are you implying?"

"You well know jackass." Isabelle broke in.

"But there is no proof. I never would have cheated on you my love."

"Maybe not. But at least my new man doesn't cause me suffering."

"It's your own fault for not using the safety word!"

"Well I think 'Oh! Stop! Your really hurting me! Stop it now!' is pretty close to the safety word."

"That is not at all near to 'Washington'!"

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy!" Isabelle yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're all friends here aren't we?"

"Maybe so."

"My current gal has kicked me out tonight. She's having an girls only dinner party. Mind if I come over Keely?"

"No! Not at all!" Keely said sarcastically.

Obviously not understanding the sarcasm, "Oh! Great!"

Keely looked at her watch, it was about 5. She decided that she needed to get home to get ready for her date with Phil. "Look Ben. I have to go."

"Great, I'll come with you!"

"No, I need to get ready for something."

"Please, I'm just going to stay in the living room and not bother you at all."

Needing to get out of there fast she gave in, "Fine, but no funny business!"

"No business at all!" he said back.

On the way back to the house, Keely called Phil's wizard. Phil hid in an area of the store he was in that it was safe to talk. "Keely! Hi!" he said.

"Hey Phil! Uh, my ex wants to stay at the house tonight is that ok?" She cringed at the thought of him staying in the same room as him again.

Phil's heart sank, "Uh, sure."

"Do you still want to go to dinner?"

Phil felt the ring in his pocket, "No, we can reschedule. It's fine."

"Ok, well I'll see you when you get home."

Now depressed, "Ok, yea, bye, I love you." He hung up and returned the bouquet of roses he bought.

Keely and Ben arrived at Keely's house. Keely felt the need to take a shower anyways, so she picked out her clothes for after her shower and brought them to the bathroom. Before he heard the shower turn on, Ben had the TV on the Discovery channel. As soon as he heard the shower turn on, Ben stood up and tip toed to Keely's bedroom. He was on a search for Keely's underpants. He opened the top drawer and found his goldmine.


	8. New Trouble

Phil called the restaurant and canceled the reservations. He parked his car outside a park and walked through the park. He plugged in the headset for his wizard and dialed.

Receiver: Hello?

Phil: Hi dad.

Lloyd: Phil! Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick!

Phil: Dad I-

Lloyd: (Calling away from the wizard) Barbara! Phil's on the wizard!

There was a shuffle of sounds,

Barbara: Baby! Where have you been?

Phil: Mom, Dad, I went time traveling… to see Keely.

Barbara: PHIL! That's illegal now! Why would you ever do a thing like that?

Phil: Mom, I love Keely, and I'm going to ask……

Lloyd: Ask what?

Keely turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, when she was dried off she put on the clothes that he had picked out.

She opened to door and walked into the living room. She found Ben still sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm going to go get dinner started. Phil should be home as soon as I'm done."

"Mmm, what are you going to make?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Why not?"

"Why don't you make your lobster ravioli?"

"That's a great idea. I'll have to run down to the store. I'll be back soon."

20 minutes later Phil opened the front door. "Keely, I need to talk-" He walked into the living room doorway and saw a stranger sitting on the couch, "Oh, you must be Ben," Phil said a little startled. He extended his hand out to Ben, "I'm Phil Diffy."

Ben grasped Phil's hand, stood up and shook firmly. "I'm Ben Carr."

"Where is Keely?" Phil asked hiding that his hand was in hurt from the strong greeting.

"She went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. I'm surprised that a gentleman even lets his girl cook for him. I wouldn't let her cook at all; I had the chef cook for us."

"Why? Did you not like her food preparation?"

"Oh, no. She was a fabulous cook. It's just that I wouldn't dare make her sweat and slave over a hot stove. It's just rude. A man with money shouldn't have those chores linger over his girlfriend."

Phil looked at his feet.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You must not be a man of much money, considering that you moved into Keely's house having a house of your own." Ben sneered.

"Look," Phil got a little mad and looked Ben straight in the eye. He pointed his finger at him and waved it while he talked. "It's only a temporary situation. We will buy a house soon enough!"

Ben chuckled, "I don't know what Keely sees in you. Your poor, you have no job. It must only be the sex. At least my and Keely's relationship had foundation. Trust, money, looks, love."

Phil was about to punch this man that he had just met minutes before. He knew he couldn't. It would make him look bad in front of Keely.

When Ben was done gloating about lies, he giggled at Phil's pathetic face and sat down again. Phil stormed out of the living room and took a shower.

While Phil was in the shower, Keely returned back home with four bags of groceries in hand. It was about 4:30. Ben hurriedly took the bags from Keely and put the on the kitchen counter. "Is that Phil in the shower?" Keely asked.

"Yea, he came home. He's nice."

"Yea," she said dreamy, "He is."

"Other than that," Ben continued, "I don't know what you see in him."

"Well, he's nice, kind, funny. He has good potential."

"Potential to do what? Work at Zippo's Burger Joint?" Ben laughed at his own joke.

Keely gave Ben a grave look, "Ben, I really like this guy. Truly."

"You do know that that's the same thing you told your mother about me."

"Shut up."

"Fine. But I'm just saying." Ben walked out of the kitchen and returned to the TV.

Keely gave a sigh of repulsion.

Later, Keely heard the water shut off. She glanced down the hallway. Phil had his green robe on and walked toward the kitchen. Keely went back to her food preparation. Phil came and hugged Keely from behind. She laughed and turned to face him in his embrace, "I see you've met Ben." She whispered.

Gritted his teeth slightly, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"It's ok, as long as this doesn't mean that you are dumping me for this loser."

Phil and Keely giggled quietly so Ben would not hear.

"No, not at all. He's never going to get a chance with this again." She said as she gave a kiss to Phil. Phil returned the kiss. The started to get intimate and used tongue. Suddenly, Ben walked in, "Whoa! You two go get a room. All I'm doing is trying to get a glass of water, and I'm forced to see two people make out? One fully dressed and the other half-naked!" Phil and Keely broke away abruptly, "And when I don't have a person to make out with too? How rude!" He said half jokingly as he gave a sly wink to Keely.

Phil's temper rose at this gesture of his. He kept his cool though.

Keely returned back to preparing the dinner for the three. Phil, as clam as possible, walked back to his and Keely's room to change. Ben grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "Keely, Keely, Keely…" He said shaking his head. "You poor girl."

"What do you mean?" She said not looking up from the counter.

"I mean that I feel sorry for you. You don't see what he's trying to do to you."

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"Do you not see it? Keely! He's just trying to get into your money, and well, you of course."

Keely laughed, "Like if I had any money?" ignoring the second part.

"Well obviously you do, you were fired the other day and you're here days later, not worrying about a thing."

Keely laughed again, "Well I don't know, I guess I haven't really cared about that kind of stuff lately." She said smiling.

"Yea and the thing that is distracting you from 'that kind of stuff' is going to steal 'that kind of stuff'! Keely, he's going to break your poor little heart."

Keely looked up, "Really? And what if it had been mended by him. Do you not remember the times we had? Where I didn't enjoy what we were doing? And you were just enjoying your little self?" She asked waving a knife at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Keely! Put that thing down! You're going to poke someone's eye out."

"I wish," she said under her breath.

"Keely, just watch out. He's going to hurt you, not so much physically, but emotionally."

"I think you already got that covered."

"I'm serious Keely."

Phil walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed. "When's dinner?"

"Now if you're hungry."

"I don't know about you Phil, but I have a big appetite!" Ben said rubbing his stomach. Ben and Phil walked into the dinning room, Phil sat to the right of Keely's seat, and Ben sat in front of it. Keely brought out a serving bowl filled with green salad, in addition with three little bowls. Keely returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. Phil picked up the serving spoon and got a bowl full of salad. Ben yet to move said, "So, you have sex with her and eat her food."

Phil paused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean your taking advantage of Keely. Well it's quiet not worth it."

"I'm not taking advantage of her," he said putting the spoon back into the bowl. "And if I was, why wouldn't it be worth it?"

Ben chuckled, "Silly little Phil, you seem not to remember that I'm Keely's ex. Think about it, I'm her ex, I'm staying for the night, you are only just a recent boyfriend that is easy to forget."

"Where are you getting at?" Phil asked looking at Ben.

"Do I need to show you proof?" Ben stood up and moved around the table and stood next to Phil. He folded over the top of his pants to reveal a pair of Keely's panties.


	9. Another Surprise

**I took a totally different turn than I ever planned. But I don't know if I'll keep this turn. Not decided. I love your reviews not only for me to know I doing well but because they make me want to write for you guys. It gives me reassurance that you all like this story and think I should continue. Please tell me if there is a confusing part of the story I will either fix it or send you an explanation. If there is a big plot turn that makes no sense or you don't like it, please tell me. I feel like the story may turn onto a level M, not from so much sexual things, but because of other things, tell me if you think I should keep it at T or move it up to M. I'm not saying this chapter has M material in it, I'm just saying in future chapters. Maybe. I really want to know. Thanks you so much!**

From the kitchen Keely any of the conversation between the men. She thought everything was peaceful until she heard yelling followed by a crash. She dropped the oven mitts on the counter and ran into the dinning room. Phil stood there, as strong as he could look, breathing heavily. Ben was crouched over on the ground gasping for air. Salad stuck to the walls and floor and glass was shattered everywhere.

"Get out you bastard." Phil said to Ben.

"What the hell is going on here?" Keely asked confused and distressed.

Phil turned to her and Ben looked up weakly.

"Have you had sex with this man Keely?" Phil asked sternly pointing at Ben.

"Not for months."

Phil turned back to Ben and walked over to him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. Ben's short legs no longer touched the ground as Phil held him higher. "Get out of here you lying son of a bitch."

While catching his breath Ben lifted up his arm and punched Phil in the chin. Phil was knocked over. Keely screamed as Ben jumped on top of Phil and punched and kicked him. Phil tried his best to punch and kick back. Keely jumped on top of the two fighters, "Guys! Whoa! Guys! Quit it!" He attempts to stop the fight didn't work. She stopped and decided to try something that would surly get their attention, true or not. The men were still fighting as she stood up, she took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She announced.

Phil and Ben stooped punching; Phil pushed Ben off of him and stood up. "What?"

"Is it true?" Ben stood up. Keely looked both males in the eyes back and forth. Both hat blood trickling from their nose and mouth. Scars from the glass bowl were on Ben's face, while Phil had bruises from Ben's class ring. Keely took in another deep breath, "Yes."

Phil's injured face filled with joy. He ran toward Keely with open arms. He grabbed her and whirled her around. Ben stood there with a sickened look on his face; he rubbed the blood from his cheek with his sleeve. Phil laughed as he hugged Keely. He pulled away knowing something was wrong, "Aren't you excited?"

Keely burst into tears and smiled. "I'm very excited!"

Ben walked to the spare room without being noticed.

Phil then said, "Keely! This is so exciting! I never expected that our first time together would ever end up bringing in a new life!"

Keely smiled softly, "Phil-"

Phil sensed the sadness in her voice, he softened, "What is it Keel?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"About what will happen to us, I mean, you got that one woman pregnant and you two aren't married or even dating. I'm sure it's confusing for Chris. He's wondering where his father is. And his mother has to sit there and worry about her child being depressed." I don't want that to happen."

"Who says that's going to happen?"

Keely hugged Phil and whispered in his ear, "We both know that you'll have to go back to the future someday."

Phil whispered back, "Keels, I'm never going to leave you. Even if you weren't going to have this baby, I would still stay with you."

Keel smiled and hugged tighter.

"You know what? We should call my parents! They deserve to hear the good news!" Phil took Keely by the hand and walked out onto the patio out back. It was dark outside; the only light was the light from the windows. Phil took his wizard out of his pocket.

Barbara: Hello?

Phil: Mom?

Barbara: Phil! How's everything? How's Keely? Did you ask her-

Phil: Mom, Keely and I have something to tell you.

Barbara fell silent for a few seconds.

Barbara: What is it?

"Would you like to tell her or would you like me to?" Phil asked Keely.

"I want to tell her." Keely took the wizard from Phil.

Keely: Mrs. Diffy?

Barbara: Keely! How are you?

Keely: I'm doing well.

Barbara: What is it that you wanted to tell me?

Keely smiled at Phil.

Keely: Mrs. Diffy, I'm pregnant, with Phil's child.

Barbara fell silent once again. Phil took the wizard from Keely.

Phil: Mom?

Barbara: I'm sorry. It's just….. It's just…… shocking news.

Phil: Are you ok?

Barbara: Am I ok? I have never been better! The perfect girl for my son is now carrying his child! This is the best news ever!

Keely smiled at Phil, Phil returned the smile.

Barbara: Phil I- Ser- U- Judi- Chr-

Phil: Mom? Mom?

Phil hung up, "Our connection was lost. Well, she approves!" Phil wrapped his arm around Keely's waist and they walked inside together.

Inside Ben was in the bathroom cleaning up from the fight. Keely took Phil into the kitchen and she took a wet washcloth and washed the dried blood off of him. He took off his shirt because he felt soars on his body. There were scratches on his back and chest from fighting on the ground. Keely stooped the bleeding on his back by applying pressure to the cuts. She grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of the top self of the cabinet next to the sink. When alcohol touched each wound Phil would breathe in deeply trying to ignore the pain of the viruses being killed. Keely would rub his arm in comfort to make him ignore it better.

When his cuts were clear he waited outside the bathroom to brush his teeth. Keely walked into the dinning room and looked at the mess that had been caused by the commotion. Ben soon appeared by the doorway. He bent down with Keely to help clean the disorder. "I'm really happy for you Keely." He said while picking up shards of the bowl that had struck him. "Thank you Ben," she looked up, "Why did you have to lie to Phil? Why did you tell him we had sex?"

Ben felt stupid, "I… I…. I'm sorry Keely. I heard around the area that you had a new guy, and I haven't….. I haven't been able to forget about you since our wedding day. You tore my heart out that day Keely."

Keely looked little troubled, "Well how do you think I felt? How do you think I felt when I found you with that girl on our couch? How do you think I felt when we-"

"Keely, that was long before I ever asked you to marry me," Ben interrupted.

"Yes, but Ben. You hurt me, physically, many times."

"And I' really sorry about that."

"Then why did you have to lie?"

"I still love you Keely, and I wanted Phil to leave you."


	10. A New Job A New Friend

**This chapter moved by slowly but surly. I introduced a new C\character. Sophia is a real person. She is a good friend of mine and she asked if I could put her in my story so I worked her in there somehow. I asked her how she wanted herself to be in the story and this is what she told me. Sadly I have no education in designer things so she had to tell me. Her name is **kindathecoolestkidever she plans on posting a story soon. So read that. **Don't worry the story will not go this slow and quite boring. I just had writers block. The killer virus of every good story. Thank you for reading! **

"What?" Keely ceased picking up the shards and looked up.

"It's true Keely. I really haven't stopped thinking about you. I was thinking of you whenever you were with me," Ben stood up, pulling Keely up to her feet too, "and even when you weren't with me. I- I love you Keely. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you weren't ready. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, is, are you ready now?"

Keely looked straight in Ben's eyes, "No." Keely took her free hand and slapped Ben across the face. His face had had a red hand print spreading across it. He rubbed his cheek from the stinging pain. "I want you to get your stuff and get out of my house." Keely said sternly, "You've caused enough trouble this evening."

Ben looked at her with eyes full of anger. He stormed out of the dinning room and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Keely buried her face in her hands. She felt a body wrap around her, it was Phil, "I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight. I promise that I won't loose my temper around him or you anymore. But Keely, you have to understand, he was saying that you and he had sex today when I was out. It scared me a little." Phil said in Keely's ear.

"And you believed him?" Keely giggled.

"Do I not have the right to be jealous?"

"It doesn't matter. Ben's going to stay somewhere else tonight."

"Good. I don't want to worry about him anymore."

"You won't ever have to."

Phil pulled away and walked into the kitchen to clean up the almost done food. It was now about 11:30. "Do you want to go to bed now sweetie?" Phil called from the kitchen sink.

"Not until Ben leaves."

"It's ok, go to bed. I'll make sure Ben leaves."

Keely came into the kitchen with handfuls of lettuce to throw away. "Ok, but no fighting ok?"

"I promise. But Keely? May I ask you how you found out that you were pregnant?"

"Today at the store, I bought pregnancy tests and used one in the store bathroom. It said positive. I used another and it said the same. I used every one in the box. They all stated that I was pregnant."

"Ok, I was just wondering. Now go to bed. Good night." He kissed her goodnight on her lips.

"Night," she said back smiling.

Keely disappeared from the kitchen. Phil heard the bedroom door close behind her.

Later after all of the mess had been cleaned from the quarrel, Ben returned with a small bag. "Phil, I apologize. But, you treat Keely alright for me ok?" Ben said walking towards the door.

"You don't have to worry your pretty little blond highlights about that Ben." Phil walked Ben to the door. "Oh, and Ben."

"Yes?" Ben asked. Phil opened the front door, "If you ever touch Keely, I swear I'll kill you." Phil threatened.

The next morning Phil woke up with Keely wrapped in his arms. He got up and took a shower. Keely walked outside and grabbed the newspaper. She decided that if she wanted to bring this child into this world she would need to get some money to support it.

"Wow! Miss Keely is already looking for coupons on dippers!" Phil joked when he came into the living room after the shower.

"Very funny. No, I'm looking for a job." Keely replied with a smile.

"Nah, don't do that." Phil said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Phil! I'm having a baby! This baby can't just live on… on…. newspapers!"

"No, Keely, that's not what I meant. I meant that I'm going to get a job."

"Where?"

"I have an interview at two for a job as a store clerk at Judos today." He said pointing at the want add for the shoe store Judos.

"Well, I want a job too!"

"No, I want you to rest. You've always were worrying about your career in broadcasting. Give it a rest."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Go out with friends while I'm gone. Tell everyone the news about the baby."

"Fine then." Keely said as she gave Phil a peck on the lips.

Phil looked over at the clock. It was about 9:30.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Go take a shower and we'll go out to eat breakfast."

Keely stood up and got ready for the day in her bathroom.

After breakfast Keely and Phil walked around the city for a little bit. They lost track in time and Phil had to quickly drop Keely off at the house and drive off.

Phil got back at about 5. The whole day had been boring for Keely. She didn't know what to do without Phil. So she watched TV and finicky cleaned the house.

"How did the interview go?"

Phil looked down at his feet and took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hook.

"Awl, I'm sorry Phil. We don't always get jobs that-"

Phil started laughing and hugged Keely. "Oldest trick in the book for 142 years!"

"You got the job?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. I'm really happy for you."

"I start tomorrow." Keely sank a little. "What's wrong Keels?"

"I'm just bored."

"Hey, I bet that you'll make a brand new friend if you go get some coffee tomorrow."

"Psh, right. You can't just make a friend by running into them at a coffee shop."

"Hey it could happen. Try it."

"When will you be gone?"

"I have to be there at opening and closing times, and all day long. So from about 5 to 10:30"

"5? Phil!"

"Keely!" Phil said sternly, "Do you want to raise this baby with no money?"

"No."

The next day Keely took Phil's advice and walked down to the coffee shop a few blocks down. The little place was crowded. She bought her iced coffee and searched for a place to sit down and search for potential buddies.

Suddenly, a woman with shoulder length brown hair called over to me, "Hey you! You can sit there, no one is." Keely took the kind woman's offer and sat down.

The woman look at Keely over the top of the cup of her vanilla latte. She reached out her hand after setting it down. "I'm Sophia, Sophia Jones. Well, soon to be Jones."

Keely shook Sophia's hand in greeting, "Hello Sophia. I'm Keely Teslow. Congratulations about the marriage. Eh, unless it means that you're going through a divorce and switching back to your maiden name."

"No thank you. I'm getting married in June."

"I hope you two will be a happy couple."

"Yea, Brian is sweet. He really knows how to treat a woman. He's a brain surgeon. He and I recently moved into the condos down by Grove Lake. Really nice place."

"I imagine. I wish I could live somewhere like that. And have that kind of money." Keely said as she noticed her Louis Vuttion bag.

"Well, don't you have a man bringing home the money?"

"I have a man sort of, but he's just starting his new job today."

"Ah, I see. What does he do?"

Keely became hesitant, she didn't want to be rejected by the rich woman, "He's a store clerk at Judos."

"Judos? I've never heard of that. You'll have to show me that store someday."

"Do you have a job?"

"No, I don't need one; much less do I want one. I mean, who works and risks breaking a nail from a fresh new manicure when they don't have to?"

Keely laughed slightly at this comment of hers.

"Hey, I have to go now, but I would love to talk with you more. Meet me here tomorrow at 12. I'll take you shopping."


	11. Friendship

**Yea guys, they do take showers often, and they are proud to be clean! Think of it as something that people in the year 2011 do. Ok? I guarantee that we will all take PLENTY of showers in 2011, I know I will! And Sophia, "**i love that sophia girl. she seems so nicee and funny and sweet! wow, i think she shud become the star of your story.  
lov ur big sister"….. **It took me literally 10 minutes to figure out that it was you posting this. READERS!!! Chapter 11. Finally! Enjoy!**

The next day Keely got up after Phil had already left.

She took a shower and grabbed her purse to go shopping with her new acquaintance, Sophia.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, Sophia was no where to be found. Keely ordered a cappuccino and sat down at a table in the back. About ten minutes later a voice called to her, "Oh! Yoo-hoo!" Keely looked up, it was Sophia.

"Hey!" Keely said smiling.

"You ready to go shopping?" Sophia was smiling from ear to ear. She had on a fashionable pink blouse and a pair of khakis. Keely wished that she could look that good in khakis, but she knew she couldn't pull them off like Sophia did.

"You bet cha!" Keely said.

They took a taxi to an upscale shopping district in Brooklyn. Keely's heart sank at the sight of the price tags of almost every item that looked good on her.

"Is something wrong? You haven't bought one thing today." Sophia said after counting to make sure she had all of her bags.

"Everything is just so expensive." Keely looked down at her feet feeling slightly ashamed.

Sophia was silenced with realization. She never really thought about how other people couldn't afford as nice luxuries as she could. "Tell you what. I'm going to buy you three new outfits today."

Keely wanted to burst out and thank her so many times. But she didn't want to take advantage of her new friendship. "Oh, no, I couldn't ask-"

"No worries!" Sophia interrupted.

"You really don't have to-"

"Think of it as a gift!" She interrupted again.

Keely pondered over this offer, "Well, ok."

"Fabulous!"

With her husband's money, Sophia helped Keely buy the finest outfits Keely has ever owned. Keely felt in debt to her so she took her out to lunch to Jean Georges. Keely made sure not to buy much to eat herself. The menu prices were horribly expensive.

"I'm not surprised that we got in here without reservations. My husband and I come here quite often. They must know who I am. You're lucky I'm here, or you wouldn't have had a chance." Sophia said while looking over the menu.

Keely laughed a little. She was having a good time with Sophia, but she felt like a little speck when she was with her. She enjoyed shopping with her and was greatly appreciated of her kindness. She wasn't completely envious either. She just felt insufficient.

"So, how is your life? Are you single? Do you have kids? Probably not, you're as skinny as a twig. Where are you from?" Sophia asked after ordering her meal.

"Life is good. A little… different lately. I have a boyfriend. And I don't have kids, yet. And I'm from-"

"Yet?!?!?" Sophia interrupted once again.

"Yea, I'm pregnant."

"This is so exciting!"

"Yea! I found out not to long ago." Keely started to get a little energized.

"Wow. Who's the father?"

"Uhm. My boyfriend." Keely answered wondering if Sophia thought that she was a slut or something.

"Oh, that's right. That makes sense. When are you do?"

"Nine months from now I would think."

"Nine months? Wow. I wouldn't be able to do that. I mean, carrying something in me for every day. Accidentally peeing in my pants every time I sneeze. No. Not for me."

Keely started to think. She wondered if pregnancy was really for her. She waned to start working again. She wanted to go try to get a job at another news station. She couldn't bare thinking of being pregnant on TV. Maybe she could get a job back behind the cameras. No, her dream was to be on camera. Ever since she was just six ears old she wanted to be a pop star, or be a dancer. Everything she ever wanted to do involved being on TV.

"You ok? Did I say something wrong? I apologize."

"No, no. It's just, you got me thinking for a second."

The two ladies ate their meal. Keely paid the check witch burned a big whole in her wallet.

Sophia called a taxi and paid for it to take Keely home.

When Keely got home she saw that Phil was home too. She opened the front door "Phil?" she called.

"I'm in here." Phil called from the bedroom. Keely walked down the hall to find him. "Why are you home?"

"I got fired." He was in the bathroom.

"What? Why?" Keely asked.

Phil opened the bathroom door and walked out to talk to her. "I guess some things in this time are illegal than in the future."

"What did you do?"

"Long story. But I'm ok. Nothing big happened. I'm not going to court, no one is getting arrested."

"Wow. So what are you going to do about a job?" Keely asked kissing him lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll get one. Within the week."

"Am I allowed to get a job now?"

"No." He laughed. "I'm going to support this family."

Two or three months passed. Keely's baby bump was now noticeable. Phil got a job as a store clerk at Dillard's. He worked at one of the jewelry counters. He looked over American laws to make sure he wouldn't do anything illegal again.

Keely and Phil enjoyed their relationship together so far. They were happy. Phil was extremely excited for the baby. He wanted to start thinking of names for it with Keely. He wanted to name it Abigail if it was a girl and Oswald if it was a boy. Keely wanted to name it Daron if it was a boy and Tia if it was a girl. Keely started to look forward to her new child, but she wasn't very sure still.

Keely and Sophia's friendship grew stronger. They went out shopping and to go get a bite to eat every once in a while. Keely adapted to having a rich friend and no longer felt sorry for her self and she bought her own clothes when she was with Sophia. She never let Sophia pay for anything of hers.

**No readers, this is not the last chapter. There may be only one more chapter to come though. I PROMISE it will come out very very very soon.**

**And CraftyNotepad, your little comment in the reviews, it kind of pissed me off. I wanted to slap you for that. Just saying. Not trying to be mean here, but I did not appreciate that. **

**I'm in a writing mood, so I'm going to start the next chapter. Yay:!!**


End file.
